Mobile Suit
Mobile Suit is a humanoid vehicle operated by a human pilot. Military mobile suits stand about 16 meters tall, and carry hand weapons like machine guns, beam rifles, and beam sabers. Most are designed for a specific environment - land, space, air or water. The first mobile suit was the OZ-00MS Tallgeese, a high-powered prototype unit built in After Colony 170. This prototype unit was considered too powerful for mass production (and for most pilots to handle), and was later redesigned into the more average-performing mass-production OZ-06MS Leo. The researchers who worked on the Tallgeese then defected to the Space Colonies, designing a mobile suit that would outperform the Tallgeese on all levels: the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. However the project was canned not only because it was deemed too powerful due to its Twin Buster Rifle, which at full power could destroy a colony, but due to its operating system, codenamed the ZERO System, which could turn a pilot into the perfect pilot by sampling their thoughts and giving them visions of possible outcomes. It would however decrease mental stability, making the pilot insane, and only a truly skilled pilot could handle the system. The five scientists believed the type of power the Wing Zero had wasn't necessary to attain peace. With each taking a copy of the plans of the Wing Zero, each of the researchers fled to a different colony, and developed each of the five Gundam suits independently that were based on the plans. Another line of mobile suit in the After Colony era is the G-UNIT. Developed at MO-V, the G-UNIT was based on information gathered from the first five Gundams. G-UNIT Gundams look like basic mobile suits when compared to the original five Gundams, but this makes them much more versatile. G-UNIT Gundams are also able to be equipped with additional parts to improve their performance. Another feature that is applied to G-UNIT Gundams is the PX System. The PX system increases the machine's performance, and also forces the pilot's brain to have hormones produced, namely epinepherine/adrenaline, to increase his/her combat ability. Since it puts stress on both the MS and the brain, the PX system can only be used for a short time (about 65 seconds was the max for Odin's PX System) before damage can be done. The first G-UNIT Gundams are OZ-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 and OZ-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02. Gundam Pilots *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock *XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam *XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon Maganac Corps *WMS-03 Maganac *WMS-03 Maganac Abdul Custom *WMS-03 Maganac Ahmad Custom *WMS-03 Maganac Auda Custom *WMS-03 Maganac Rashid Kurama Custom *WMS-04 Olifant *"Maganac" Mobile Doll Corps United Earth Sphere Alliance *OZ-06MS Leo *OZ-07AMS Aries *OZ-07MS Tragos *OZ-08MMS Cancer Romefeller Foundation / Organization of the Zodiac (OZ) *OZ-00MS Tallgeese *OZ-06MS Leo *OZ-07AMS Aries *OZ-07MS Tragos *OZ-08MMS Cancer *OZ-09MMS Pisces *OZ-12SMS Taurus *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius *OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate *OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius *OZ-02MD Virgo *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II Oz Prize *EWAC Leo *OZ-06MS Leo Valder Farkill Custom *OZ-06MS-SS1 Leo-S *OZ-06MS-SR2 Leo-R *OZ-06MS-SN3 Leo-N *OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius *OZ-10VMSX-2 Gundam Burnlapius *OZ-13MSX1B-S Vayeate Shuivan *OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Shuivan *OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam *OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe Romefeller Foundation *XXXG-00W0L Gundam Lucifer *XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty *XXXG-01DG2 Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom *XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon *XXXG-01SRL2 Gundam Sandleon Custom Sanc Kingdom *SK-12SMS Taurus *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon White Fang *OZ-02MD Virgo *WF-02MD Virgo II *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *WF-12SMS Taurus *OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate *OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius Preventers *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III *OZ-06MS Leo *SK-12SMS Taurus Mariemaia Army *MMS-01 Serpent *OZ-06MS Leo *OZ-12SMS Taurus *XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam *OZ-11MS Capricorn *XXXG-01ST T'ien-Lung Gundam Perfect Peace People *OZ-04MD Virgo3 *OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio Civilians *Mining Colony Mobile Suit *XXXG-00W0S Wing Gundam Seraphim *XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms *XXXG-01ST T'ien-Lung Gundam *D-UNIT *OZ-06MS Leo *OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius *OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe *OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 *OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster *OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02 Others Dengeki Hobby Magazine *'Gundam Pilots ' **Wing Gundam Zero Custom Hikaru Special Hobby Japan/Gundam Weapons Series *'OZ (Organization of Zodiac)' **Gundam Sagittarius Prototype Model Graphix/Gundam WARS Series *'Maganac Corps' **Maganac Bergegerat **Maganac Cannon **Maganac Gunner **Maganac Lumberjack **Maganac Rollerblade Type **Rick Maganac *'OZ (Organization of Zodiac)' **Epyon Kaiser 'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Bom-Bom Comics Variations ' *Catastrophe D *Earthquake Naga Gundam *Gundam Sky-High Arms *Gundam Super-Armed Tank *Thunder Griffon Gundam *XXXG-01DB Gundam Crazy Beast *XXXG-01DC Gundam Nightmare Centaur *XXXG-01DF Gundam Dark Angel *XXXG-01DS Gundam Mad Tarantula *XXXG-01SB Blizzard Gundam *XXXG-01SD Twin-Headed Lizard Gundam *XXXG-01SS Shooting Star Shenlong *XXXG-01ST Aqua Shenlong Category:Topics Category:Mobile Suit